Cerita si Yuuma
by HarukazeRen
Summary: "Nama gue Yuuma. Gue mau bagi-bagi cerita gue."–Yuuma. Yuuma hanya ingin berbagi cerita kehidupannya saja. Lebih tepatnya kesialan yang dia alami, humor garingnya, dan sakitnya ditolak. Update chapter : Hasil Resolusi
1. Gagal SBMPTN

Kesialan Yuma

* * *

Hei semuanya nama gue Yuma, gue mau nyeritain kesialan gue yah kali-kali kalau gue cerita kesialan gue ini kesialan gue jadi berkurang atau ga menyebar ke kalian yang baca cerita sial gue hahaha.

Oke gue mulai aja ya.

.

Nama gue Yuma. Gue dikarunai wajah yang super duper tampan, suara cool, badan yang tinggi dan seksi, pinter dan banyak cewe yang naksir gue.

Tapi sayangnya 2 karunia terakhir itu hanya angan-angan gue aja…

Gue tahun ini sekolah di tahun terakhir, kelas 3 SMA. Dan kalian tahu hal yang paling menakutkan buat anak kelas 3 tuh apa? UN sama SBMPTN…

Yah sebenernya gue ga takut-takut banget sih sama 2 hal itu, tapi gue merinding kalau emak gue udah nyerocos soal UN atau SMBPTN sambil ngesummon sapu terbangnya.

.

Pagi ini gue berangkat kesekolah, ceritanya kelulusan tuh udah didepan mata, gue tinggal nunggu hasilnya besok. Percaya atau ngga ru bbm gue penuh sama yang namanya curhat kelulusan. Jujur gue juga takut, bukan ga takut lulus tapi gue takut sama emak gue yang bisa teleport di belakang gue dan melayangkan sapunya kalau ketauan nilai UN gue jelek.

Gue masuk ke kelas gue dan bergaya layaknya disinetron dimana kalau cowo ganteng masuk ke kelas tuh serasa ada cahaya-cahaya surga dibelakang gue yang membuat ganteng gue jadi maksimal.

"Banyak gaya lu" celetuk sahabat gue Kaito.

"Biarin lah, toh gue emang ganteng" bales gue.

Gue sama Kaito duduk bareng. Sejujurnya gue ini benci banget sama Kaito, bukan benci sih lebih tepatnya gue iri sama dia. Otak kita berdua sama-sama pas-pasan tapi kok bisa-bisanya dia jauh lebih tenar sama cewek-cewek sedangkan gue baru godain cewe aja langsung ada sepatu melayang ke muka gue, padahal muka gue kan ganteng, kok ga ada yang suka sih.

Contohnya…

Waktu gue kelas 1 gue naksir sama bu guru, bu gurunya tuh cantik bener-bener cantik kayak artis-artis korea gitu, namanya bu Aoki. Waktu itu bu guru itu masih guru baru dan lucu deh pokoknya orangnya, mungil-mungil gitu, bu guru itu pendek banget. Dan pas lagi istirahat itu guru lagi nyeramahin anak-anak nakal, termasuk gue didalemnya. Baru juga gue mau gombalin itu guru eh gue dilempar sepatu sama guru itu karena gue mojokin dia teris bilang dia pendek sama lucu sama nanyain berat badannya berapa.

"Eh si Miku dateng tuh!" bisik si Kaito sambil nyikut-nyikut gue yang lagi mengenang masa-masa gue naksir ibu guru yang sekarang dibawa lari nikah sama pa guru.

"Mana-mana?" bisik gue, terus gue ngeliat ada cewe rambut ijo-biru masuk ke kelas, rambutnya tuh keangin-angin macem iklan-iklan sampo gitu.

"Kapan lu bakal nembak dia?! Cepetan keburu diambil sama gue!" bisik Kaito.

"Ah jangan diambil doong! Lu kan udah banyak tuh yang naksir sama lu, yang ini buat gue aja, kasianin nasib guee, udah 10 kali gue ditolak selama SMA ini…" jawab gue sambil merengek ke si Kaito.

"Eh kayaknya sebelum di ambil sama gue udan keduluan sama si Mikuo sama si Piko tuh!"

Ah! Si Miku dateng langsung digandrungin sama si ketua kelas aja tuh, Mikuo tuh ketua kelas ceritanya, dia ga ganteng-ganteng amat sih, cuman dia pinter, jadi banyak yang suka sama dia. Kalau si Piko dia itu wakil kelas, dia tuh lebih dibilang cantik dari pada ganteng, gua aja dulu pernah khilaf naksir dia…

Ceritanya waktu gue kelas 1 semester 2…

"Pi-piko!" panggil gue sambil malu-malu, aduh ini jaman-jamannya gue khilaf gara-gara ga dapet cewe.

"A-apa?" dan anehnya si Piko ngerespon gue malu-malu juga, wajahnya merah, ya jelas tuh gue makin dag dig dug mana manis banget tuh cowo.

"Aku suka sama kamu!" teriak gue, gue ga sadar kalau gue lagi di dalem kelas pas lagi jam istirahat, waktu ngomong sama Piko tuh rasanya gue kayak cuman berdua aja sama dia.

"Ha-hah?! Ngomong apa sih jangan bercanda! Gue laki-laki bego!" wajah Piko makin merah.

"Ta-tapi gue suka sama lo! Lo cantik banget sih! Lo mau ga jadi pacar gue!" teriak gue sambil megang tangan Piko

"Hiii! Jangan deket-deket!" teriak Piko dan dia langsung lari aja kabur dari gue, gue pun otomatis ngejar-ngejar dia dan mulai hari itu reputasi gue makin ancur banget dikalangan cewe karena gue dibilang maho.

Tapi untung sekarang gue sadar dan gue rasa masa-masa khilaf itulah yang bikin gue makin susah banget dapet cewe.

"Gue harus pdktin dia dulu Kai, gue udah minta bbmnya kemarin, kemarin baru aja gue basa-basi sama dia" ucap gue sambil nunjukin bbm gue sama Miku.

"Hebat juga lu, minta sendiri keorangnya lu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ngga sih gue minta ke si Len, eh ngomong-ngomong si Len mana? Kok ga keliatan? Si Gakupo juga ga keliatan"

"Dia bilang sih dia males ke sekolah, dia mau belajar buat SBMPTN, kalau si Gakupo sih lagi jalan-jalan sama si Luka." Jawab Kaito sambil mainin hpnya.

"Enak banget sih yang punya cewe"

"Eh Kaito! Kamu nanti daftar ke universitas mana nih?" tiba-tiba cewe yang gue suka nyamperin meja gue sama si Kaito.

"Eh Miku, gue mau masuk universitas x, kamu sih?"

"Eh sama dong, nanti kita bisa ketemu lagi dong ya!, eh Len sama Gakupo mana? Biasanya kalian kan bareng, Len, Gakupo juga katanya mau kesana kan?" si Miku senyum tuh pas lagi ngobrol sama Kaito y ague cemburu banget lah, tapi giliran gue mau ngomong eh si Miku udah dipanggil sama anak yang lain.

"Enak ya yang diajak ngobrol Miku" sindir gue.

"Makanya dulu jangan khilaf, kan cewe jadi jiji sama lo"

Sialan ni orang… gue nyadar itu salah gue… ya… gue emang khilaf waktu itu…

.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba dan gue pun lulus, untung nilai-nilai gue lumayan gara-gara gue belajar mati-matian minta diajarin sama si Len, untung gue punya temen pinter kayak si Len.

Karena nilai gue lumayan gue pun lolos dari amukan sapu emak, dan masalah baru yang bikin gue terancam dengan sapu melayang emak adalah SBMPTN. Emak gue maksa gue masuk universitas negeri, dan target gue adalah universitas x, biar gue bisa bareng-bareng sama si Miku, dan kawan-kawa gue.

Hari itu pun gue langsung telefon si Len.

"Len!"

" _Apa?! Ga usah teriak-teriak kali, telinga gue sakit!_ "

"Ajarin gue dong buat SBMPTN, gua pengen masuk universitas x"

" _Hah?! Seriusan nih?! Ga ada angin ga ada apa lu tiba-tiba pengen universitas x?! Tadi Kaito yang telefon sekarang lo!"_

"Ah gue ga mau tau pokoknya lo harus bantuin gue Len!"

Dan mulai saat itu hampir setiap hari gue, Kaito, sama si Gakupo pergi ke rumah Len buat belajar biar kita berempat bisa masuk universitas x, kata gue sih Len sama Gakupo pasti masuk universitas x, cuman gue sama Kaito nih yang harus mati-matian.

"Eh bentar lagi perpisahan nih, lo bertiga beneran ga mau dapetin cewe?" tanya Gakupo sambil makan keripik terong, dia dateng kesini sih sebenernya cuman buat mainin gamenya Len aja sih, ga ikutan belajar, dia udah jenius sih, kalau aja otak gue bisa dituker sama dia, atau ngga tukeran sebelah lah biar ntar si Gakupo ga bego kayak gue.

"Gue ga mikirin cewe dulu sih, gue mau fokus sekolah dulu" jawab Len.

"Hmm kalau gue ntaran aja deh, toh ntar kalau gue masuk univ x gue masih bisa bareng Miku" jawab Kaito

"Ah kalau gitu gue mau nembak Miku pas perpisahan ntar!" teriak gue dan si Kaito sama Len langsung neriakin gue.

"Pasti ditolak luu!"

"Idih jahat amat sih! Semangatin kek!" teriak gue

"Mana ada rival yang nyemangatin rivalnya Yum" ucap Gakupo cekikikan.

"Tapi di anime-anime yang gue tonton-" ucap gue.

"Stop! Jangan bahas anime-animean disini" ucap Kaito.

"Ah jadi kalian berdua juga ngincar Miku?! Oke kalau gitu gue tantang kalian, gimana kalau kita bertiga nembak Miku pas perpisahan?" tanya gue nantang si Len sama si Kaito.

"Gue ga ikut-ikutan dah, gue ga tega ngeliat lo ditolak yang ke 11 kalinya" jawab Len.

"Gue juga sama kayak Len, cuman bedanya gue pengen liat lo ditolak yang ke 11 kalinya" jawab Kaito.

"Euh… temen-temen sialan…"

Singkat cerita perpisahan pun datang dan hari itu gue beneran dag-dig-dug. Gue emang suka bbman sama Miku tapi gue suka modus-modusin gitu nanyain rumus-rumus ke dia. Gue gamau kalau gue gombalin ntar si Miku malah kabur.

"Miku ada yang ingin aku omongin sama kamu" ucap gue, hati gue dag-dig-dug banget nih rasanya.

"Ada apa Yum?" tanya Miku, matanya udah berkaca-kaca, wah jangan-jangan dia suka sama gue nih.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Ya? Ya?"

"Aku suka sama kamu Miku…, mau ga kamu jadi pacarku?" wajah gue udah merah banget rasanya tapi pas gue liat wajahnya Miku… wajahnya kayak orang kesamber petir, suer jelek banget, derp aja masih jauh lebih cantik kayaknya.

"Ha-hah?" wajahnya balik lagi jadi cantik, untungnya.

"Ma-maaf ya aku ga tertarik sama cowo kayak kamu…" jawab Miku, aduh itu jawaban nyesek banget.

"Ha-hah? Kayak aku gimana nih maksudnya?"

"Iya kamu kan maho, aku ga suka sama yang maho-maho maaf ya! Aku ga bisa sama cowo maho!" si Miku pun langsung lari,

"E-eh! Tunggu! Gue ga maho! Yang dulu-dulu itu ga bener! Gue… gue cuman khilaf kok! Sekarang gue normal!" teriak gue sayangnya si Miku udah balik masuk ke gedung perpisahan.

"Mikuuuu! Gue ga mahooo! Jangan tinggalin guee!"

"Gyahahahahah!" dan suara ketawa ketiga temen sialan gue yang sembunyi dibalik semak-semak pun kedengeran. Mereka bertiga keluar dan meniru gue dan Miku tadi.

"Maaf! Gue ga suka yang maho!" ejek Len

"Kamu kan maho" ejek Kaito.

"Aku ga bisa sama cowo maho!" ejek Gakupo.

"Aaa! Hibur temen yang kesusahan kek, malah diketawain!" gue pun nangis sejadi-jadi gara-gara gue ditolak Miku, itu artinya gue udah ditolak yang ke 11 kalinya dalam masa SMA gue.

Singkat cerita… (gue ga mau bahas gimana galaunya gue ditolak sama Miku karena dibilang maho, gue tiap hari nangis guling-guling dikasur terus di damprat sama emak gue karena gue teriak-teriakin nama Miku terus) hari testing sbmptn pun tiba, dan gue ngerasa sakau waktu ngerjain soal IPS, gue ga ngerti sama sekali, kayaknya selama belajar sama Len pelajarannya banyak yang mental dari telinga gue gara-gara kegalauan gue sama Miku.

"Gimana sbmptn lu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ga tau ah, gue sakau ngerjainnya juga, mana matematikanya gue cuman ngerjain 3 soal" jawab gue.

"Maknya galau tuh jangan kelamaan, jadi tumpul tuh otak" sindir Len.

"Bisa ga sih lu ga sarkasme gitu sama gue, kasihanin gue gitu, misalnya jodohin gue sama kakak lo Rin" ucap gue.

"Ga akan!"

"Udah-udah jangan ribut, gua ada telefon nih dari si Luka" celetuk si Gakupo, sialnya dia selalu mesra sama pacarnya, gue iri.

"Kalau mau pamer sana gih!"

.

Dari awal tes sbmptn gue udah ga percaya diri karena soalnya tuh bejibun susahnya, tapi ga tau otak gue yang tumpul deng, euh gara-gara patah hati sama Miku gue jadi gini.

Pengumuman sbmptn pun tiba, karena jaman sekarang udah canggih gue bisa liat itu pengumuman lewat online dan saat gue buka laptop, emak gue yang katanya tadi ke pasar udah langsung teleport di belakang gue. Emak gue hebat kan bisa teleport, terus kayak Harry Potter lagi bisa bikin sapu jadi melayang.

"Mak! Bolang ga keterima maak!" teriak gue pas gue buka itu pengumuman padahal emak gue dibelakang, biasa gue kan kalau ngomong sama emak suka di dramatisir gitu, kali aja ntar ada yang jadiin gue artis, ngarep!, oh iya bolang itu bukan bocah petualang yang kayak si tipi-tipi ya, itu bocah lanang artinya anak laki-laki, panggilan sayang dari emak gue.

"Apa Lang?! ga keterima?! Piye to?! Gimana ceritanya?! Mana emak liat!" dan tiba-tiba emak gue udah megang tuh sapu melayang, dateng dari mana coba itu sapu! Gue pun udah merinding ngeliat itu sapu.

"Laang! Makanya belajar yang bener! Ga usah galau-galauan!" dan sapu pun melayang ke arah gue.

.

Muka gue babak belur deh jadinya, benjolan dimana-mana.

"Gimana hasil kalian? Alhamdulillah gue keterima di univ x, si Luka juga keterima" ucap Gakupo lewat group call. Gaya ya gue make group call, sok-sok an amat, padahal kuota aja gue ngambil dari hp emak gue.

"Gue juga keterima, sama di univ x juga, eh iya si Miku juga keterima tuh di univ x, dia baru aja bm gue" balas Len, aduh denger nama Miku udah bikin hati gue nylekit aja.

"Gue keterima bro! cuman gue keterima di univ x yang pilihan 3, gue ga jadi sefakultas sama Miku deh!" balas Kaito, gue pun diem aja, karena dari keempat itu cuman gue aja yang ga kena sbm, rasanya gue pengen nangis ih, awalnya gue berharap si Kaito ga keterima kan kita sama-sama oon gitu. Udah masih galau sama Miku, di damprat sama emak, sekarang gue ga lulus sbm, bener-bener sial deh.

"Eh kita bukber yuk, sebelum pada mudik" ucap Len.

"Ah gue udah ga ada duit nih, kemarin-kemarin gue bukber terus" jawab Kaito.

"Bukber dirumah gue aja, ibu gue mau ngerayain hasil sbm, syukuran gitu lah" ucap Gakupo.

"Wah boleh tuh, kapan noh?" tanya Kaito

"Eh Yum, lo kok diem aja? Napa lo? Ga keterima?" tanya Len.

"Wah? Masa ga keterima? Gue aja yang begonya sama kayak dia keterima" jawab Kaito.

"Mungkin karena waktu ngerjain soal dia kepikiran si Miku, apalagi tadi si Len bahas si Miku, itu anak kali lagi nangis guling-guling lagi, hahaha" tawa Gakupo, sial dia sih keliatannya yang paling baik tapi dia selalu ngetawain gue pas gue susah, awas lu Gak.

"Woy! Yum!"

"Iyaa! Gue ga keterima sbmptn, huaaa! Emak gue abis damprat gue bonyok nih! Gue ga masuk sbm! Gue ga jadi satu univ sama kalian!" teriak gue sambil nangis.

"Hahaha, masih ada tahun depan" ucap Gakupo.

"Makanya jangan galau mulu, les gih, belajar yang rajin" ucap Len.

"Jadi lo mau gimana tuh? Ke swasta? Apa nyari kerja?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah paling gue les…, sama bantu abah jaga restoran…, gue ikut tes taun depan aja deh…" ucap gue.

"Kalau gitu kita bukber yuk, sekalian hibur si Yuma" ucap Gakupo.

"Boleh tuh, kasian juga si Yuma" ucap Len.

"Hayo lah, kasian temen gue yang satu itu" ucap Kaito

"Eh?! Seriusan lu semua mau hibur gue?! Tumben banget! Biasanya ngetawain gue"

"Jadi lu maunya gue ketawain?!" kata Gakupo.

"Eh?! Jadi beneran nih?! Makasih banyak broo, gue makasih banget sama lo-lo pada beneran temen gue" ucap gue dan menangis tersedu-sedu dan hidung gue ngeluarin ingus saking banternya gue nangis.

.

Ya! Buat kalian yang ga lulus sbmptn jangan sedih ya…, gue tau apa yang kalian rasain, tetap semangat ya bro!

.

Begitulah cerita gue…, garing ya, maklum lah hidup gue emang garing kayak cimol garing *ngelap air mata*


	2. Pengen Balik Jadi Anak Kecil

_Cerita si Yuuma – Pengen Balik Jadi Anak Kecil_

Hei, ketemu lagi ini sama gue, Yuuma. Orang yang paling ganteng seantero rumah gue, gue gam au ngayal tinggi-tinggi lagi ah. Gue ga mau bilang kalau gue itu orang yang paling-paling-paling-paling-paling ganteng seantero dunia, yah meskipun gue yang paling ganteng sih. Berdehem.

Oh iya, awalnya gue mau mengsudahkan cerita gue di cerita sebelumnya, tapi setelah gue cerita ke kalian semua, gue jadi pingin cerita lagi, gapapa kan? Yah kali aja ada beberapa orang yang senasib sama cerita gue.

Oke gue mulai aja ya cerita gue. Gue pingin curhat, gue pingin deh jadi anak kecil lagi, alesan gue mau kayak gitu tuh banyak banget…

.

Lebaran kemarin adalah lebaran yang bisa gue bilang lebaran yang bikin kantong gue seret. Lo pasti ngerti maksud gue, saat usialu menginjak usia kelulusa, ah gini deh, saat lo udah lulus bangku sekolah, secara otomatis uang THR lo akan berkurang setengahnya, berkurang drastis, atau sama sekali ga dapet THR.

Begitulah yang gue alami.

.

Pada saat malam takbiran, biasanya gue keluar rumah dan nongkrong di masjid sambil ikut-ikutan nabukin bedug. Dan malam itu gue nabukin bedug sekenceng-kencengnya untuk melepaskan semua kesedihan gue yang ditinggal Miku, Miku… oh Miku…

"Mak! Bolang mau ke masjid dulu ya mak!" teriak gue sambil bawa sarung yang udah gue siapin di sofa, mak lagi masak buat lebaran besok, dan untung lagi ada abah, jadi adalah yang bisa gantiin gue buat niupin tungku api buat masak ketupat.

"Bolang! Mau kemana kamu?! Sini bantuin masak!" teriak emak gue dari dapur.

"Dadah Mak!, Bah! Bolang ke masjid dulu!" gue langsung lari ke luar rumah, gue lari sekuat tenaga gue biar gue bisa lolos dari amukan emak dan amukan sapu terbangnya.

Gue pun lolos dari sapu terbang emak, gue juga terus lari menuju masjid, takutnya ketinggalan sama anak-anak yang udah keduluan mainin bedug.

"Bang Yum!" teriak anak kecil rambut pirang, itu namanya Oliver, adik Len yang paling kecil, masih kelas 3 SD, dia deket banget sama gue, tapi sayangnya si Len suka ngejauhin si Oliver dari gue karena takut kebawa bego kayak gue, jahat amat.

"Oy! Bocil!" balas gue, bocil itu artinya bocah cilik, anak kecil.

"Bang cepetan sini, aku udah nyiapin tempat buat abang nabuk bedug!" ucap Oliver, hehe, sebelum berangkat tadi gue minta si Oliver buat ngejagain tempat buat gue nabuk bedug, kecil-kecil gitu si Oliver itu jagoan, gurunya kan gue, hahaha!

"Mana Len? Kok ga keliatan?" tanya gue sambil celingukan nyari Len. Sebagai info aja nih, gue itu tetanggaan sama Len, dan tiap tahun kita selalu takbiran bareng-bareng, tapi male mini gue ga liat Len.

"Kakak ga dateng, dia bantuin ibu masak ketupat" jawab Oliver sambil memberikan penabuh bedug ke gue.

"Lah terus tadi lo kesini sama siapa? Ntar pulangnya lo gimana?" tanya gue.

"Ntar kakak jemput jam 10" jawab Oliver, ya udah gue cuman nganggukin kepala gue, dan gue pun ikut merayakan malam takbiran sama anak kecil-anak kecil lainnya.

.

"Wah udah jam 10 lewat nih, si Len belum jemput, abang anterin ya" ucap gue, gue ngerasa bertanggung jawab juga lah sama ini anak, apalagi tadi gue udah nyuruh dia ngejagain tempat buat gue.

"Ah! Itu kak Len!" teriak si Oliver sambil nunjuk Len yang baru nongol dari tikungan maut komplek gue.

"Oliver! Ayo pulang, ibu bilang dia mau ngasih THR ke kamu" ucap Len yang baru dateng terus menggandeng tangan Oliver.

"THR? Aaah! Gue juga belum dapet! Padahal udah minta dari kemarin!" ucap gue, tanpa pamitan sama mereka berdua gue langsung pulang kerumah gue, biasanya gue pulang dari masjid tuh sekitar jam 2 malem, tapi karena sampai hari ini gue belum dapet THR jadi gue putuskan untuk pulang sebelum uang THR gue jadi recehan buat THR anak tetangga.

Gue lari sekuat tenaga dari masjid sampe gue bisa ngerasain di hidung gue kayak ada lalat yang masuk, tapi gue ga bisa berhenti cuman gara-gara lalat masuk! Yang penting gue dapet uang!

Saat sampe rumah gue langsung dobrak pintu dan nyamperin emak yang lagi masak ayam opor, baunya enak banget.

"Maak! Mana uang THR bolaang?!" tanya gue, gue yakin wajah gue berantakan banget, apalagi dari gue sempet keperosok ke selokan di tikungan maut, sama lalat juga masuk ke idung. Gue yakin sekarang lobang idung gue gede banget karena tekanan angin pas gue lari, teori dari mana tuh!

"Dih! Udah ga bantuin! Minta THR!" jawab emak gue.

"Omagad!" tanpa banyak bicara itu sapu terbang langsung tersummon di tangan emak gue, dan habislah gue karena sapu ajaib itu.

.

Akhirnya, gue harus bantuin emak masak, abah nyiapin yang lain, jadi gentian gue yang niupin tungku api, panasnya deh. Mata gue kelilipan, kerasa panas, kayak kebakar gue. Gue padahal udah make kacamata baca emak gue biar asep itu ga kena mata tapi masih aja. Gue pun ganti sama kacamata renang, tapi sayangnya kaca mata renang itu punya penutup idung, jadi gue ga bisa napas, pas gue ambil nafas dari mulut malah mulut gue yang keasepan.

Gue pun punya ide jitu, arah asepnya kan ke muka gue yang duduk di sebelah kiri dari tungku, gue pindah aja posisi duduk gue. EH! Tapi itu asep selalu ngikutin gue!

"Lo naksir ya sama gue sep?! ngikutin gue mulu!" teriak gue sambil kipas-kipasin asep ke arah lain tapi malah kena emak gue.

Kalo yang ngikutin gue itu Miku, pastinya gue bahagia banget, tapi kenyataannya asep tungku yang ngikutin gue.

.

Lebaran pun tiba, setelah sola tied, komplek gue biasanya ngadain halal bihalal, tahun ini gue mudiknya hari kedua lebaran. Dan saat salam-salaman kayak gini, ini adalah kesempatan gue untuk salaman sama kecengan-kecengan gue jaman dulu. Modus dikit lah. Yailah, baru juga lebaran.

Saat gue minta uang THR sama emak gue, gue cuman dikasih uang 100 ribu, yah, lumayanlah, tapi tetep, ini ga sebanding sama tahun lalu. Tapi kalau gue minta lebih pasti sapu langsung melayang.

"Kamu kan ga sekolah, jadi ga butuh uang banyak" emak juga cuman terkekeh, kayaknya seneng banget ngeliat gue memelas gini.

Sayangnya gue ga bisa maaf-maafan sama Miku, rumah gue sama dia jauhan, jadi gue ga bisa modusan salaman. Tapi gue punya ide lain yaitu!

BC lewat BBM!

Tapi…

Dari semua kontak yang gue kirim ucapan lebaran, cuman Len, Kaito sama Gakupo aja, sialan lu-lu yang lain, lu pada segitu ga maunya ya maafin kesalahan gue? Ukh… kokoro ini sakit.

Gue juga cuman bisa menangis ketika si Miku ga bales bc gue, tapi dia bikin status selamat lebaran, gue harus sabar…

Gue pingin balik jadi kecil lagi! Waktu kecil dulu gue masih bego dan ga ngerti rasanya sakit hati ditolak cewe, atau cowo… *nangis*

.

Saat juga mudik, ga ada kejadian istimewa apa-apa. Yang ada justru kejadian menyayat hati gue. THR gue dipotong lagi, dengan alesan, gue udah gede! Gue beneran mau balik jadi anak kecil!

Saat hari terakhir di kampong halaman emak gue, gue kedatangan tamu, yang katanya sodarnya-sodaranya-sodaranya adik suami tante gue. Gue ga kenal siapa itu, tapi katanya tante gue setiap tahun keluarga itu suka mampir, tapi keluarga gue yang udah keduluan pulang, tapi karena tahun ini libur panjang jadi aja lama. Oh iya, gue ga naik mobil ya, meskipun emang lebih hemat, tapi karena saking macetnya jalan, abah males, jadi gue sekeluarga naik kereta, ujungnya gue ga bisa kemana-mana.

Gue beneran kaget ketika yang dateng itu keluarganya Luka, gue sama sekali ga tau kalau Luka juga bagian dari sodara gue, meskipun ga langsung sedarah, ya sodara karena tali pernikahan gitu deh.

"Luka?!"

"Yuuma?"

Dia juga taunya kaget, ah dia punya adik cewe taunya. Luka yang tadinya memegang bahu adiknya yang ada didepannya langsung menyembunyikan adiknya dibelakang dia dan memberikan tatapan jiji ke gue, ga segitunya kali Luk… gumam gue.

"Maaf gue bukan pedopil…" ucap gue, air mata gue serasa pengen keluar aja ketika si Luka ngelakuin itu ke gue, oke gue emang pernah naksir cowo, tapi gue ga pedo juga kali…

"Tapi kamu pernah naksir Piko…, jadi apapun bisa terjadi… kamu kan ga normal" ucap Luka, tuhkan bener, kata-katanya dia tuh selalu nusuk ke hati gue, ga liat situasi gimanapun dia pasti bisa aja bikin gue ngerasa sedih dan ga enak hati.

Gue pengen hari-hari dimana gue masih jadi anak polos, jadi gue ga terjerumus kedalam kehilafan suka sama cowok…

.

Setelah mudik gue, gue menghabiskan waktu liburan gue di rumah, karena gue udah bosen nonton tv, akhirnya gue pun nonton film-film jadul. Gue pun nonton si kapten Tsubasa sama Let's and go.

Gue pun bernostalgia gaje.

Setiap ada episode yang nayangin si Wakabayasi gue langsung teriak-teriakin nama dia, jujur aja waktu gue kecil gue nge fans banget sama dia. Udah ganteng, pinter, keren, kipper genius pula!

Dan gue juga menggila-gila ketika melihat sonic saber atau vanguard sonic, dan tamiya-tamiya si Retsu balapan. Kadang sapu emak melayang ke gue saat gue teriak-teriak ga jelas.

Gue pernah niruin si Wakabayashi waktu dia nangkep-nangkepin bola, dan emak gue bilang kalau gue kayak tuyul, loncat-loncatan ga jelas.

Saking gue pingin main bola dan jadi Wakabayashi gue pun ngajak ketiga temen gue buat main bola.

"Ayo kita main bola!" ucap gue dari group call dari Line, biasa, gue make kuota emak, mana ada gue uang buat beli kuota, THR aja rapet…, harus di awet-awetin.

"Hah? Kesambet apaan lu tiba-tiba mau main bola?!" tanya Len, ya, dia kayaknya yang paling kaget, karena gue ga suka main bola, gue cuman suka nonton Tsubasa doang.

"Hayu aja sih, udah lama lagian gue ga main bola, tapi tumben juga lo mau main, biasanya gue ajakin ga mau" ucap Gakupo, dari kita berempat, emang biasanya si Gakupo yang paling sering olahraga.

"Ayo main! Gue yang jadi kippernya ya!" ucap gue.

"Hah? Emang lo bisa jadi kipper?" tanya Kaito.

"Gue ajak kalian main bola karen gue pingin kayak Wakabayashi!" jawab gue.

"Gue kayaknya paham arah pembicaraan ini…" ucap Len.

"Kalau gitu gue yang jadi Tsubasa!" ucap Gakupo.

Dan setelah percakapan itu kita berempat pun bertemu disebuah lapangan bola kecil-kecilan di komplek gue deket rumah Len.

Gue jadi kippernya, gue pingin banget kayak Wakabayashi, kali aja gue bisa dapet cewe karena kegeniusan gue kayak Wakabayahi.

Gue pasti bisa kayak Wakabayashi, menangkap semua bola yang menyerang gawang, bola adalah teman!

Begitulah pemikiran awal gue… sampai…

Tendangan dari Gakupo bener-bener keras, semuanya masuk ke gawang, gue ga bisa ngalahin ida, udahan ah, gue ga minat!

Gue pun menjatuhkan diri gue ke tanah dan menangis karena gue gagal kayak Wakabayahi.

"Udahan ah! Ga minat main! Huaa!" ucap gue.

"Hah?! Kan baru dimulai!" teriak Gakupo.

"Tendangan lo masuk semua ke gawang sih! Gue jadi illfeel!" teriak gue, tendangan si Gakupo beneran kuat deh, dia macem si Tsubasa aja sok-sokan nendang make salto-saltoan segala, itu bola terus-terus aja muter di jarring gawang kagak jatoh-jatoh selama 5 detik.

"Udahan ah! Mending main yang lain!" teriak gue.

"Ini anak kenapa sih?" tanya Len dan Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Gue pun punya ide lain, saat ini gue juga sedang terobsesi sama tamiya, untung tamiya-tamiya gue yang dulu masih ada, komplit hahaha! Itupun setelah usaha minta uang jajan sama emak!

"Ayo kita main Tamiya!" teriak gue sambil ngesummon trek tamiya dan ngeluarin tamiya-tamiya gue.

Gue uang mengkhayalkan diri gue seperti si Retsu yang berlari dnegan tamiyanya melawan teman sekaligus rivalnya. Khayalan gue udah tinggi banget, tapi…

Kayaknya ga akan sesuai dengan yang gue inginkan.

Saat gue memberikan tamiya gue, ekspresi temen-temen gue kayak ragu gitu, mereka juga ngeliatin gue kayak orang aneh.

"Lu doyan ya main yang ginian?" tanya Kaito ketika dia menerima tamiya dari gue.

"Gue udah ga minat main yang ginian" ucap Len.

"Mending kita main bola lagi aja yuk" ucap Gakupo dan kedua teman gue yang lain pun akhirnya main bola.

"Ooy! Terus gue main sama siapa?!" tanya gue dan gue terpuruk lagi.

Ukh… sudah gue duga, emang enakan jadi anak kecil! Bisa main sepuasnya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… kalau gue balik jadi kecil lagi… artinya gue harus ngelewatin UN lagi…, ahh…

Kayaknya mendingan ga usah balik jadi kecil lagi deh…

* * *

A.N

Oke, maafkan saya, niat awalnya curhatan si Yuuma ini cuman oneshot, tapi entah dapet ilham dari mana kok jadi pingin bikin cerita si Yuuma terus. oke makasih udah baca ya :3

ceritanya ini sebenernya karena aku bikin karena aku lagi tergila-gila sama kapten tsubasa sama let's and go. oh iya karakter kesukaan aku kapten Wakabayashi :* :3 dan juga Retsu, kyaa Retsu kawai! *getaplak, mereka berdua first love-ku X'D

feel free to review


	3. Gagal Move On

Hai kembali lagi denan cerita si yuuma~ happy reading

Vocaloid milik yamaha

* * *

 **Gagal Move On**

* * *

Ketemu lagi sama gue di curhatan gue! Ha-hai aaah udah lama banget ya gue ya curhat, udah puasa lagi aja. Oh iya gimana kalau gue ganti gaya bicara 'gue' jadi 'aku'. Rasanya malu deh kemarin si Miku tahu curhatan gue gini. Apalagi si Len, Kaito dan Gakupo ngetawain curhatan gue. Tapi yaudahlah, gue cuman ingin kallian tau aja kok.

.

Kalian tahu film horror? Pasti tau lah, toh poster film horror pasti selalu ada di mall. Gue ga mau banyak bicara soal film horror, karena gue takut. Bayangin aja deh, ngapain juga nonton film yang ujung-ujungnya cuman bikin takut diri sendiri, bikin parno dan bikin jantungan, ga banget deh!

Satu hal yang cuman gue suka dari film horror, yaitu saat kita bisa bermodus untuk ngedeketin cewe dan kita bakal dipeluk-peluk sama cewe itu karena mereka takut. Tapi sayangnya ... ga ada cewe yang mau gue ajak kencan ... Oh tuhan, kapankah hambamu itu dapat cewe? Miku aja deh gapapa.

Hp gue tiba-tiba nyala dan ada notifikasi dari si Len di group chat. Jujur saja, setahun terakhir setelah gagal SBM ini gue kesepian. Di rumah kerjaannya ngebantuin emak, kadang bantuin jaga restoran atau bantuin abah masak, jadilah gue sekarang chef terkenal seantero komplek. Tapi kalau disuruh ngelawan chef Junio yang di tv gue nyerah. Si Len pulangnya malem terus kuliahnya, kadang juga mampir kalau disuruh beli sayur mateng ke restoran abah. Gitu-gitu si Kaito juga sekarang sibuk. Kalau Gakupo, rasanya dia yang paling santai, padahal jurusannya sama kayak si Len.

"Nonton horror yuk," ajak gue di group call.

"Hah, tumben banget lo?" tanya Len.

"Serius lo?" tanya Kaito.

"Gak takut kesurupan? Apa jangan-jangan udah kesurupan?" tanya Gakupo.

Seringai gue keluar saat mereka kaget sama ajakan gue meskipun gue juga masih sedikit merinding mikirin film horror. "Pingin aja sih. Mumpung lagi puasa, jadi ga akan ada setan yang ngikut kita nonton. Aman deh gue dari kesurupan," jawab gue.

"Gue yakin lo punya niat lain," ucap Len lalu mendengus. Ampun dah ini anak, selalu tau kalau gue punya maksud lain. Apakah ini kekuatan teman semasa popok?

"Eh tapi ajak cewe-cewe dong, itung-itung kencan. Kalau bisa Miku," jawab gue sambil nyeringai. Mana maulah gue nonton film yang merugikan jantung gue kalau gue ga dapet keuntungan sama sekali.

"Udah gue duga lo mau modus!" teriak Kaito yang tiba-tiba ketawa keras.

"Edan lo mau kencan bulan puasa. Semprul!" teriak Gakupo. Oke, meskipun dia punya pacar yaitu si Luka, si Gakupo ini paling anti deh batalain puasa!

"Ogah deh gue kalau gitu caranya," jawab Len dengan ketus. Ah dia ini, padahal gue tau dia juga suka sama Miku tapi kenapa gamau modus sama Miku?

"Eh tapi ada film horror yang katanya rame loh. Mumpung bulan puasa gimana kalau kita sekalian bukber aja? Udah lama nih kita ga kumpul bareng," ucap Gakupo. Ah gue ogah nonton horror kalau ga ada keuntungan buat gue. Tapi ... kalau bukber, gue juga kangen sih sama mereka.

"Oke."

.

Gue jongkok sama si Kaito di depan pintu teater bioskop. Aduh ngeri rasanya ngeliat poster-poster, ini yang bikin porster pernah kesurupan ga ya?. Tapi, kok rasanya gue ngenes sendiri. Gue yang ngasih ide, gue sendiri yang ketakutan. Mending deh kalau nontonnya film horror macem film horror dari Amerika-an sana. Tapi ini sih film horror Asia. Ya Allah kuatkan hambamu ini!

Ada yang lebih ngenes lagi. Gue nonton film horror sama temen laki-laki sementara yang lainnya bawa cewe.

"Kalau aja kita ngajak cewe, ga akan ngenes banget gini deh," cletuk gue lalu menghembuskan nafas gue dengan malas. Udah perut keroncongan, beduk masih tiga jam lagi, nonton film horror, ga ada yang bisa dimodusin pula!

"Ya lo aneh-aneh aja sih. Niat nonton apa niat modus sih?" tanya Kaito sambil terkekeh mengejek gue. Ah dia sih enak, ada aja cewe yang gandrungin dia. Gue juga kan pingin gerasain yang namanya pacaran. Ngiri tau ngeliat si Gakupo sering dibawain makanan sama si Luka.

"Harusnya kita tadi ngajak si Piko. 'Kan si Piko free tuh hari gini," ucap gue mengalihkan omongan si Kaito. Sesaat terlintas dipikiran gue si Piko ngerangkul tangan gue. Katanya, si Piko takut sama hantu-hantuan gitu. Sewaktu jaman SMA pernah sih dipeluk dia gara-gara sesi cerita hantu di sekolah. Ya ampun! Jangan khilaf lagi nih! Bulan puasa!

Si Kaito nepuk-nepuk bahu gue sambil ketawa. "Lo mau khilaf lagi hah? Atau lo udah khilaf suka Piko lagi?"

Ya ampun! Apa yang baru aja gue omongin! "Ga ga ga! Gue keceplosan!"

"Loh, Kaito?" suara indah itu! Gue tahu! Miku!

Gue pun langsung menoleh pada arah suara itu. Benar saja, Miku jalan bareng sama satu temen ceweknya, rambutnya pirang. Eh, itu sih gue kenal, Rin, kakaknya si Len.

Ah jantung gue langsung ga karuan dag dig dug, ini sih jelas gagal move on ... Rasanya pingin banget gue teriak sekenceng-kencengnya manggil nama Miku. Tapi, gue inget gimana penolakan dia sama gue dulu ... gue bukan homo hiks. Gue ga tau kenapa, apakah gue termasuk dalam kategori orang maso apa ngga, tapi yang jelas setelah penolakan yang menyakitkan dan selama ga pernah ketemu sama dia lagi, rasa suka gue ini ga ilang-ilang.

"Loh, Mik, mau nonton juga? Halo kak Rin," ucap Kaito. Kaito berdiri, gue juga ikut berdir.

Aduh, ngeliat Miku yang makin deket berasa nelangsa banget. Emak berikan kekuatan pada bolang mak. Tolong berikan sapu ajaib emak buat bolang biar bolang bisa muluk diri bolang sendiri mak!

"Iya, eh ada Yuuma," ucap Miku.

Oh my god! Dia nyapa gue! Akhirnya! Apakah ini artinya ada benih-benih cinta?! teriak gue dalam hati. Gue pun melambaikan tangan gue dan memasang senyum super duper tampan gue ke Miku dan kak Rin, yah siapa tau si Miku makin klepek-klepek dah sama gue.

"Kamu nonton cuman berduaan aja sama Kaito, Yum? Jomblonya keliatan banget deh!" ejek kak Rin.

Yah, kakak jahat amat sih sama gue. "Ga kak! Ga berduaan kok! Sama Len sama Gakupo juga!" Teriak juga sementara Kaito cuman angguk-angguk kayak burung beo aja.

"Loh, Len ikut juga?" tanya kak Rin. Dia tersenyum jahil.

Oh ya ampun kok gue ngerasa ada yang ga beres ya. Mana dia make seringai lirik-lirik ke Miku gitu lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi?! Wajah Miku memerah ... Gue bersumpah demi sapu ajaib emak kalau ini pertama kalinya gue ngeliat wajah si Miku merah gitu. Kalau di film yang gue tonton wajah merah itu ada dua tanda, kalau ga malu ya sakit panas. Semoga aja dia sakit ... jadi gue bisa modusin haha!

"Loh, kakak kok ada disini? Katanya mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba datang sama si Gakupo.

Gue pun ngelirik sinis ke si Len, entah kenapa rasanya kalau ada Miku di hadapan Len gue ngerasa was-was aja. Si Len itu diem-diem menghanyutkan. Gue bersumpah demi sapu ajaib emak, kalau sampai Len suka sama Miku, bakal gue ambil sepatu baru dia. Ya tuhan gue main sumpah-sumpahan macem antagonis film india aja sih.

"Iya, sama Miku. Terus kepikiran deh buat nonton sambil nungguin buka puasa. Eh, kalian nonton apa?" tanya Rin yang langsung ngedeketin adenya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari dia.

Mata si Len natap-natap Miku gitu tapi malu-malu. Dih! Ngapain sih?

"Kita sih mau nonton film horror ini," jawab Len sambil nunjukkin tiket kita semua yang kita beli online ke kakaknya. Eh gaya banget kan kita belinya booking online?

"Loh? Kok sama? Sebelahan lagi!" pekik Rin lalu dia mengodok-ngodok tas selempangnya.

"Hah, sebelahan?" pekik Len.

Duh, ini sih kesempatan bagus buat gue duduk di sebelah Miku! Haha gue harus bisa ngomong nih sama si Len!

Tapi tiba-tiba rombongan orang dari dalem teater pun keluar dan memisahkan antara kakak dan adik.

Pintu teater tempat gue dan yang lainnya pun terbuka dan langsunglah si Kaito dorong gue masuk ke dale sebelum gue bisa ngomong sama si Len.

"Oy tunggu!"

"Cepetan dah gue pingin duduk!" pekik Kaito sambil dorong gue masuk.

Si Kaito pun langsung ngelewatin gue dan jalan cepet ke tempat duduk kita berempat yang ada di tengah. Yah, dia milih di tengah, untung deh! Duh awalnya gue pingin di tengah tapi kalau ceritanya gini sih gue harus bisa di sebelah Miku!

Gue pun menoleh ke belakang, berharap kalau yang dibelakang gue itu Rin atau Len jadi bisa nanya si Miku duduk dimana. Tapi malah si rambut terong yang ada di belakang gue.

"Cepetan dah!" pekik Gakupo.

Terpaksa gue urungkan niat gue, tapi gue pun jalan cepet ke kursi sambil mengira-ngira kursi mana yang jadi kursinya Miku.

"Duh ngapain sih?" pekik Kaito yang nendang-nendang kaki gue sewaktu gue mondar-mandir milih kursi.

Gue pun duduk di sebelah kiri Kaito, sementara Gakupo di sebelah kanannya. Ngga mungkin deh Miku duduk di sebelah kanan, soalnya sisa kursi di sebelah si Gakupo kan cuman satu. Dan tiket paling ujung berarti tempat duduk gue haha! Artinya Miku sama Rin bakal di sebelah gue.

Itulah perkiraan genius gue sampai-sampai Rin datang dan duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Oh my God.

"Rin kok duduk disana?!" pekik Miku.

"Aku mau di sebelah Gakupo, enak duduk di deket jalan gini soalnya," jawab Rin dengan singkat. Jelas banget kalau ini ada sekongkokolan si Rin sama si Len.

Miku pun akhirnya duduk berjarak satu kursi di sebelah gue dan Len duduk di kursi kosong sebelah gue. Sial, gue gagal modus ke Miku! Sialan lo kak Rin!

Wajah Miku dan Len pun memerah, aw manisnya. Ga! Ini ga manis! Ini menyakitkan hati gue banget! Ada apa sama mereka berdua!

"Demi sapu ajaib emak! Gue bakal timpuk si Len make sepatu!" bisik gue.

Gue noel bahu si Len tapi kayaknya ini anak kesemsem banget ya duduk sebelahan sama Miku. Dua-duanya make malu-malu kucing segala pula, eneg sama sakit hati gue liatnya. Setelah gue toel si Len dengan kekuatan gue, Len pun menoleh ke arah gue. "Heh."

"Apa?" tanya dia sambil sedikit menggeram, entah karena ngambek karena gue ganggu momennya atau karena ngambek Rin tiba-tiba ambil tempat duduknya.

"Kalau lo ga mau duduk sebelah Miku, sini gantian sama gue!" bisik gue sambil sedikit mengerang.

"Hah? Kata siapa gue ga mau duduk di sebelah Miku?" jawab si Len. Etdah tuh kan bener kata gue, si Len juga masih demen sama Miku!

"Kasianin gue laah, gue pingin deket sama Miku ...," bisik gue.

"Duh ..." Si Len noleh-noleh ke si Miku, dan saat keduanya tak sengaja saling pandang, keduanya mengalihkan wajah dan wajahnya memerah.

Duh ngapain gue bikin kata-kata puitis banget! Yaampun sakit hati!

Semuanya telah telat, lampu ruang teater mati dan film pun dimulai. Gue nyesel ga bawa buku bacaan atau headset jadi gue bisa ngalihin pandangan dari sumber sakit hati di sebelah gue.

"Kai ... gue pingin pulang aja dah," bisik gue sama Kai. Merasa sama-sama jomblo, gue berharap setidaknya dia ngerti apa yang gue rasain.

"Hah kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang ternyata dari tadi baca buku komik. Saat dia noleh ke gue, alisnya pun bertemu. "Cih! Sialan si Len duduk di sebelah Miku! Tau gitu gue duduk di pinggir."

"Yah elu mah! Elu kan udah banyak fans cewe masa masih naksir sama Miku!" pekik gue berusaha dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ya kan buat stok dong!"

"Etdah sialan!"

.

"Jangan peluk-peluk gue dong! Ntar dikirain kita homoan lagi!" pekik Kaito.

"Gue takut liat setannya!" jawab gue sambil meluk tangan si Kaito. Duh gue sebenarnya ga mau meluk cowok kayak gini, tapi mau gimana lagi? Gue sakit hati liat yang ada di sebelah.

"Kya Len!" teriak Miku sambil memeluk tangan Len sementara si Len mematung. Duh gue pingin banget jadi si Len!

"Ya tapi gausah peluk-peluk gue!"

Jeng jeng jeng! Kyaaa! Si hantu muncul dari atas genteng. Oh tidak, ini ga bagus buat jantung, telinnga, da hati gue.

"Gyaaa!" teriak gue.

"Kya!" teriak Miku sambil meluk Len.

Emak tolong pinjamkan sapu ajaib emak ke bolang mak! Bolang pingin nimpuk Len make sapu! Tapi bolang juga takut ngeliat ke depan bolang mak!

Pokoknya hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup gue. Hari terhorror dalam hidup gue: nonton film horror, gagal move on, beresiko dikira homoan karena meluk-meluk si Kaito. Tapi apa daya, gue takut!

Ya tuhan percepatlah waktu buka puasa jadi gue bisa cepet-cepet keluar dari ketakutan dan rasa sakit hati ini!

* * *

Tamat (Untuk chapter ini)

* * *

A.N

halo semuaa kembali dengan Kaze.

Wah Cerita si Yuuma kayaknya bakal balik lagi deh habis ada aja kejadian hidup si Yuuma yang pingin banget Kaze tulis. Untuk saat ini sampai disini dulu ya. Tunggu curhatan-curhatan lucu dan garing dari Yuuma.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ review please~


	4. Pengumuman SBMPTN

Haaai kembali lagi ke cerita si yuuma! Happy reading.

* * *

 **Pengumuman** **SBMPTN**

* * *

Halo gaes gue mau cerita lagi nih. Kalian tau ini tanggal berapa? 13 Juni! Pengumuman SBM! dan gue mau berbagi sedikit sama kalian oke.

Jadi gue pingin curhat sedikit gimana rasa senengnya gue. Menurut gue ini adalah ssalah satu dari keberuntungan besar gue haha! Ga salah kalau gue membanggakan otak gue yang cemerlang ini haha! Tapi yang paling bikin gue bersyukur adalah, gue ga berhadapan dengan sapu ajaib emak.

.

Kalian tau gimana rasanya 'galau'? Ah gue yakin kalian pernah lah. Yah kalau anak muda yang demen cinta monyet sih paling juga galau karena cinta. Gue juga gitu kok. Tapi, ada yang lebih bikin galau dari pada soal cinta ... Kalian tau itu apa? Pengumuman kelulusan. Entah itu kelulusan TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan semua yang berhubungan sama kata 'lulus' gue rasa itu punya _level_ kegalauan diatas rata-rata.

Hari ini tepatnya tanggal 13 Juni 2017 adalah hari yang sangat membuat galau para calonnya calon mahasiswa! karena hari ini adalah pengumuman SBMPTN!

Berharap sih ya gue keterima lah di univ pilihan gue! Ya kali aja gue dapet berkah Ramadhan. Kan gue rajin tuh ya buka puasa- eh maksud gue rajin sholat, rajin bantu emak sampe-sampe didamprat sapu ajaib, dan rajin bantuin abah masak.

Yang paling gue takutin adalah kalau gue gagal dalam SBMPTN lagi ... Masalahnya ... jurusan dan fakultas yang gue pilih itu sama kayak tahun lalu. Kalau gue sampai gagal kedua kalinya ... tentu aja gue takut sama sapu ajaib emak dan gue takut bikin emak sama abah malu karena gue gagal kedua kalinya ...

Hari ini gue dibebas tugasin dari kerjaan masak-memasak. Emak bilang sih katanya biar kerjaannya ga berantakan karena gue gemeteran terus dari tadi pagi.

Enak juga sih ga kerja sehari gini. Bisa santai-santai tiduran di ruang keluarga sambil nonton _tv._ Ya tapi itu cuman angan-angan, karena kenyataannya gue ga bisa lepas mantengin _handphone_ cuman buat liat hitung mundur pengumuman SBM. Gue panas-dingin dari kemarin sampe-sampe ga bisa tidur dan akhirnya nelefon si Len buat curhat sana sini.

Yang bikin gue panas dingin adalah, kemarin acara berita di tv udah pake ngumumin jumlah peserta yang lolos. Dan jumlah yang ga ada 20% dari peserta ujian itulah yang bikin kepala gue pening dan panas-dingin.

"Lang, gimana?" Tanya Abah sambil lewat bawa panci. "Udah ada pengumumannya?"

Gue sedikit sesenggukan. "Belom Abah. Ini _loading_ -nya lama bener."

"Bakal lulus ga nih?" tanya Abah sambil terus jalan ke restoran.

Gue pun diem. Jujur aja gue ga tau harus jawab apa. Kalau gue optimis tapi taunya ga keterima ya ... sedih. Tapi, gue juga gaboleh pesimis. Apalagi selama ngerjain kemarin gue merasa mampu. Yah gue berdoa aja deh. Tapi ... ini loading lama bener! _Reload_ mungkin bisa bantu kali ya. Meskipun dari tadi gue udah nge- _reload_.

"Lang, kok belom pengumuman? Udah jam setengah tiga!" teriak emak gue dari dapur.

Bulu halus gue berdiri. Merinding rasanya ngebayangin suara sapu mendamprat badan gue. Aduh.

"Bentar Mak!"

Setelah emak nanya, halaman _web_ SBMPTN terbuka. Apa ini web takut juga sama emak?!

"Asik bisa dibuka!" bisik gue. Kalau gue teriak, bisa-bisa makin menegangkan jadinya.

Gue ketiklah nomor peserta dan tanggal lahir gue di kolom pencarian. Satu hal yang gue ga oerhatiin dari layar _handphone_ gue yaitu, _capta_ yang ga bisa ke _-load_.

"Yah ... mesti buka laptop ..."

Untunglah gue sudah menyiapkan laptop di depan gue. Tapi belom gue lanjut masukin nomor peserta dan tanggal lahir, tiba-tiba grup _chat line_ gue bunyi.

"Lulus ga Yum?" tanya Gakupo.

"Lo pasti gagal lagi ya," kata Kaito.

"Gagal lagi?" tanya Len.

Gue antara pingin nangis sama pingin marah.

"Kalian ga ada rasa kasian gitu sama gue? semangatin gue gitu!"

"Makanya cepet dah liat pengumumannya!" kata Kaito.

"Ini lagi mau masukin nomor peserta," jawab gue.

Tanpa banyak basa basi gue langsung matiin layar _handphone_ gue dan menaruh ponsel gue di sebelah laptop. Notifikasi Line terus bunyi tapi karena gue udah penasaran banget sama pengumuman SBMPTN.

Rasanya kepala ini pening banget begitu gue ketikin nomor peserta. Tangan gue yang tadinya panas seketika jadi dingin. Rasanya gue kayak mau pingsan. Kalian pernah donor darah? Nah mungkin itu lah rasa pusing pening yang gue rasain, sedikit mirip. Mungkin efek perut kosong juga kaliya, kan gue puasa. Secara, gue kan anak baik.

"Ya Tuhan! Kuatkan hamba!" teriak gue sambil klik 'cari' di laman pengumuman SBMPTN.

Duh loadingnya lagi-lagi lama. Karena rasanya gue udah takut banget. Gue bersandar ditembok karena ngerasa kepala pening banget dan gue taruh laptop di atas kaki gue. Gue tutup mata make tangan sambil baca doa semoga keterima. Yah jantung ini rasanya dag-dig-dug. Badan keringet dingin. Suara notifikasi Line yang ga berhenti semakin bikin gue takut. Jujur aja ... pengumuman tahun ini bikin gue lebih gugup dari tahun kemarin.

 _Gimana kalau gue gagal?_

 _Gue udah nyia-nyiain waktu satu tahun hidup gue._

 _Gue bikin emak sama abah malu ..._

 _Apa yang bakal gue kasih tau ke abah sama emak?_

 _Gimana gue bisa nunjukin muka ke Gakupo, Len, sama Kaito yang udah sering bantuin gue belajar._

 _Kalau gue gagal, gue udah memupus harapan mereka yang berharap sama gue._

 _Meskipun orang bilang SBM bukan segalanya, yang pasti, emak sama abah bakal sedih ... UM mahal cuy ..._

Perlahan-lahan gue angkat tangan gue buat megang laptop. Mata gue yang sebelumnya cuman ngeliap gelap perlahan-lahan melihat layar laptop. Gue ... ga bisa berkata-kata saat gue liat apa yang ada di layar.

 _Nama: Yuuma_

 _Selamat! Anda dinyatakan lulus seleksi SBMPTN 2017!_

Gue langsung dorong laptop ganteng kesayangan gue ke lantai dan meringkuk di atas kasur. "Emak!" Teriak gue yang langsung sesenggukan. "Bo ... bolang!" Gue ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Air mata keluar begitu aja dari mata ini dengan deras.

"Haaaaaa!" teriak gue dalam isak tangis.

Emak sama abah langsung ngedatengin gue. Gue ga bisa lihat apa-apa karena gue tutup mata gue pake tangan. Tapi gue bisa denger suara langkah kakinya yang berderap mendekati gue.

"Ada apa Yum? Ga katerima?!" teriak emak.

"Lulus mak!" jawab gue sambil tersengguk.

Gue ga liat mereka tapi gue langsung ngerasain pelukan emak yang anget. _Emak akhirnya bolang lulus!_

"Hah?! Lulus Lang?!" tanya abah.

"Alhamdulillah bah, si bolang lulus," jawab emak sambil elus-elus kepala gue. Emak juga ikut nangis.

"Waaah! anak abah lulus SBM!" teriak abah sambil mukul-mukul kaki gue.

Tangisan gue berhenti setelah pukulan terakhir abah. Gue pun bangun dan emak ngelepasin pelukannya. Mata dan hidung gue basah. Gue yakin, wajah nangis gue yang tadi jelek banget deh.

"Lang jangan nangis dong!" kata abah gue yang udah berdiri di depan tv. Abah loncat-loncat sambil angkat tangan ke atas. "Harus semangat lang, ayo lompat-lompat!"

"Ih abah ..." jawab gue sambil mengusap air mata gue dan cekikikan sama emak.

Emak pun berdiri. "Kalau gitu emak mau telefon Mbah dulu ya!" ucap Emak yang jalan semangat nyari ponselnya.

"Mumpung masakan udah tinggal dikit lagi, Abah mau sepedahan dulu ah!" teriak Abah sambil jalan ke ruang depan.

"Lah?"

Gue pun kembali melihat layar laptop. Rasanya, masih percaya ga percaya. Akhirnya gue bisa jadi anak kuliahan. Yah ... meskipun telat setahun deh.

Gue pun buka Line dan ngeliat grup chat yang pembicaraannya udah melenceng dari SBMPTN. Gue langsung aja mulai _group call_ karena tangan gue masih gemetaran buat ngetik.

"Gimana? udah liat pengumumannya?" tanya Len karena dia yang pertama kali ikut _group call_. Kaito san Gakupo pun menyusul ikut dalam _group call._

"Udah," jawab gue.

"Gagal lagi ya?" tanya Kaito sambil terkekeh mengejek gue.

"Dih! nanyanya yang baik kek! Gue itu-" sentak gue.

"Hoi hoi Kai kasian lah dia. Jangan digituin amat. Kalau dia makin galau gimana?" Gakupo langsung motong kalimat gue.

"Karena hari ini gue lagi berbahagia gue maafin deh!"

"Bahagia? Lo dapet cewe?" tanya Gakupo.

"Duh ... jangan bawa-bawa cewe dong ... Dih diem dulu deh!" sentak gue. Gue ambil nafas dan siap-siap buat teriak. "Gue," ucap gue dengan suara pelan. "Gue lulus SBM!" teriak gue.

"Woh? Beneran?!" teriak Kai.

"Serius?! keterima dimana?!" tanya Len.

"Selamat Yum!" pekik Gakupo. Duh rasanya temen yang paling baik tuh Gakupo ya. Tapi jail ...

"Gue keterima doong di univ x. Gue jadi adik tingkat Miku haha!" teriak gue yang tanpa sadar nyebutin nama Miku. "Eh tunggu dulu! Berarti gue ade tingkat Len ya?! _OMG_ gue harus bisa misahin kalian!" teriak gue.

"Ampun dah ni anak! masih aja Miku! Kekurangan cewe ya lu, hahahaha!" ucap Kaito. Tertawakan saja aku mas, tertawakan. Aku hanyalah baru kerikil dan mas adalah batu pertama. Aku kecil, mas berharga. Ha!

"Dih, apasih lo Yum! Gue embat Miku beneran baru tau rasa lo!" teriak Len. Duh ini dia yang bikin paling nyelekit. Kalau masuk univ x dan satu jurusan sama mereka berdua, artinya kemungkinan besar ngeliat mereka berdua jalan bareng itu lebih besar. Maso-lah aku tiap hari!

"Aah! Jangan dong!"

"Hahahahah!" tawa Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Udah deh daripada gitu mending kita ke rumah si Yuuma. Emaknya pasti bikin party!" ucap Gakupo. Ya ... dia bener ... Emak pasti langsung siap-siap ngundang mereka bertuga buat bukber di rumah. Kebiasaan kalau ada kejadian bagus yang gue alamin.

"Oke! gue langsung jalan ya!" ucap Kaito dan mematikan _group call_ -nya.

"Gue entar deh kerumah lo. Nunggu Rin pulang. Gue cuman sama Oliver soalnya," jawab Len.

"Bawa si Oliver gapapa sih," kata gue.

"Gue mau mandi dulu ah baru berangkat, dah," ucap Gakupo lalu mematikan _group call_ -nya.

"Oke lah gua bawa Oliver. Gue siap-siap dulu oke."

"Kalau gitu gue matiin ya ini telefonnya."

"Ya."

"Dah."

Gue pun matiin telefonnya. Duh rasanya masih beneran ga percaya deh. Seneng banget rasanya. Apalagi, gue bisa bareng Miku lagi haha! Semoga aja Miku bisa berpaling sama gue.

Tapi dipikir-pikir lulus SBM ini sebenernya awal perjuangan gue. Ya buat ngejar kuliah ya buat ngejar Miku juga kalau bisa. Buat temen-temen _bro-sist_ dari Sabang sampai Merauke yang lolos SBM gue ucapin selamat buat kalian. Buat yang belum beruntung, tetap semangat dan terus berusaha. Gue pernah ngalamin apa yang kalian alamin hiks, tetap tabah oke!

* * *

TBC


	5. Sial 2

a Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini milik Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltf, Yamaha.

Saya tidak mengambil profit apapun dari cerita ini, dan saya hanya berhak pada ide cerita ini.

* * *

 **Sial ^ 2**

* * *

Halo kalian semua pembaca setia _dairy_ gue. Eh eh tunggu ... _diary_ apa _dairy_? Ehem! Pokoknya selamat datang di buku catatan harian gue, Yuuma! Rugi kalau kalian ga baca, karena gue yakin saat gue jadi orang terkenal nanti buku ini berguna buat kalian semua. Ya kalian pasti ingin tau 'kan gimana kehidupan gue sebelum jadi artis. Ehem, ya pastinya banyak kan _fans_ gue nantinya, jadi rugi dong kalau nanti gue bagi-bagu _diary_ gue gratisan.

.

Kali ini gue mau cerita pengalaman gue hari ini. Rasanya campur aduk banget hati gue. Kalian tahu permen nano-nani? Itu loh permen yang mengklaim banyak rasa dihati, eh di lidah. Nah, itu lah yang gue rasain hari ini.

Hari ini tepatnya adalah tanggal registrasi ulang mahasiswa baru. Emak! anakmu beneran kuliah mak! Bolang kuliah mak! Ingin rasanya gue berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, mengingat sapu melayang dan tenaga yang harus gue kumpulkan hari ini, gue lebih memilih berteriak dalam hati. Yah, siapa tau sebenernya emak bisa baca isi hati gue. Jadi gue ga perlu cape-cape teriak dengan resiko sapu yang bakal meninggalkan capnya di tubuh gue. Secara, badan mulus gue kan sayang kalau ada cap dari sapu. Warnanya merah lagi, kan mencolok banget. Mending kalau gue jadi makin seksi, tapi capnya benjol gimana?

Kalian tahu apa yang gue pusingin di malam sebelumnya? Bukan soal formulir sekolah ini itu atau ijazah dan surat kelakuan baik. Eh, sebenernya gue heran. Gue kan bukan penjahat, dan warga baik-baik kenapa harus bikin surat kelakuan baik? Gue 'kan warna negara yang baik hati dan tidak sombong! Aduh maaf, gue emang orang baik sih, tapi karena surat itu adalah syarat jadi mau ga mau gue kunjungin kantor polisi buat bikin skck. Gue ingin cerita sedikit kejadian di kantor polis.

Aduh rasanya, mati kutu deh gue di kantor polisi. Gue ngeliat Piko duduk dengan manisnya di kursi tunggu. Dia mainin hp dan matanya fokus banget. Tapi tiba-tiba mata itu ngelirik gue, seakan dia tahu kalau gue ada di deket dia. Ya ampun Yuuma, jangan sampe gue jatuh ke jurang yang sama! Terlalu besar penghalangnya!

"Loh, ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya si Piko. Oh tidak, dia udah jadi laki-laki beneran sekarang. Padahal dulu dia itu anak paling cantik setelah Miku, makanya gue khilaf.

"Gue sih nungguin bapak gue. Lah elu ngapain? mau nyerahin diri?" tanya Piko dengan wajah skeptik.

"Ya nggak lah! Emangnya gue penjahat?!" Teriak gue. Duh gusti gue harus banyak bersabar.

Kayaknya dia masih dendam sama gue karena gue pernah naksir dia. Tapi sekarang gue yang dendam sama dia! Gimana caranya dia bisa jadi super duper lebih kece dari pada gue?! Rambut di pomade ala-ala boy band, sedikit dipotong pendek. Baju yang dia pake juga lebih kece daripada gue! Apa yang buat Piko polos cantik jadi setampan ini?! Sebegitu ga terimanya 'kah dia karena gue pernah naksir dia?! Oke, gue merasa sedih keki, kalah kece dari Piko!

"Ngomong-ngomong, bapak lo bikin skck?" tanya gue. Yah masa ia bapaknya bikin skck kayak gue. Kasian amat sih tidak diakui berkelakuan baik.

"Bapak gue kan polisi, ngapain bikin skck," jawab Piko sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Ingin rasanya gue berteriak dan berkata kasar saat itu juga. Untung apa yang ada dipikiran gue ga terlontar lewat mulut gue. Kalau ngga gue sudah dipenjara dengan tuduhan perlakuan tidak mengenakan. Alah, saat itu juga gue menghindar dari Piko sebisa mungkin. Untungnya jaman sekolah dulu dia ga cerita ke bapaknya. Kalau ngga gue udah masuk penjara atas tuduhan pelecehan! Gue harus menyembunyikan wajah gue sebaik mungkin.

Gue balik lagi ke cerita inti apa yang gue alamin di univeritas aja oke? Entah kenapa rasanya dada gue cenat-cenut nginget-nginget kejadian di kantor polisi.

Satu hal yang paling membuat gue malas registrasi ulang adalah ngantri. Gue dan emak udah sepakat buat berangkat jam 10 pagi. Sebenernya daftar ulang fakultas gue jam setengah 2 siang. Tapi 'kan karena gue orangnya rajin banget, jadi gue dan emak maunya berangkat pagi aja.

Sayangnya gue ga sadar dan gue lupa kalau jalanan macet. Sialan, gue harus lewatin jalana macet ini setiap hari. Gue ga mau ambil resiko ngekos karena gue ga bisa masak. Ga mau buang uang banyak buat makanan sedikit haha.

"Mak, jalannya macet," ucap gue bisik-bisik ke emak dalem angkot. Aduh ngenes amat berangjat make angkot.

"Ya makanya emak bilang berangkatnya pagi-pagi kan."

Kalian tahu jam berapa kita sampai di universitas? jam 12.15 masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pendaftaran.

Sesampai di universitas gue pun jalan sama emak buat nyari gedung pendaftaran. Gila ini sekolah luas banget, gumam gue dalem hati. Ga ada petunjuk arah buat ke gedung pendaftaran. Gimana sih?!

"Ngga ada petunjuk jalan mak!" pekik gue sambil kibas-kibas tangan karena tadi udah kepanasan dalem angkot. Idih angkotnya bener-bener panas! Untung abis mandi gue ga lupa make deodoran sama parfum.

"Udah kita nanya orang aja!" Emak pun langsung menghampiri mbak-mbak cantik yang baru pulang.

Cantik sih, sayangnya bukan tipe gue. Ah, kenapa sih bukan Miku yang muncul. Tapi kayaknya gue bakal ngeliat si Len juga hah!

"Kata mbak-mbaknya jalannya kesini lang," ucap emak. Emak pun jalan baremg gue sambil ngulangin kata-kata si mbak penunjuk arah. Ehm ya, semoga aja gue sama emak ngga nyasar ya. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang menurut gue pun kita tempuh. Cukup bikin kali gue pegel sih, tapi ya rasanya sebanding lah sama jalannya yang nanjak, jadi jangan anggap gue lemah. Jalan yang terlalu nanjak yang bikin gue sedikit cape.

"Nah loh jam segini kok anak-anaknya udah baris si!" teriak emak sambil dorong-dorong gue buat ikut barisan sama calon-calon temen gue.

Duh ga ada gitu ya yang secantik Miku? Ada sih yang cantik, tapi udah gue duga kalau lebih banyak cabai daripada angkatan gue. Semoga ada ada cabai yang sehat. Eh tapi cabainya cantik sih, tapi bukan selera gue. Gue pinginnya yang manis-manis kecil imut kayak Miku gitu lah. Yah kalau ngga, yang cantiknya sempurna kayak Luka gitu, sayangnya aja udah keembat duluan sama si Gakupo.

Ga lama setelah gue baris pintu pun dibuka. Gue masuk berurutan sesuai baris antrian. Gue tanda tangan di semacam kertas daftar hadir gitu, atau mungkin daftar hadir calon mahasiswa. Dan inilah awal gue buat jadi anak kuliahan. Gue duduk di sebelah cewe, ga cantik tapi juga ga jelek. Gue sih ngobrol biasa-biasa aja, tapi kayaknya dia kayak ada lirikan curi-curi pandang gitu ke gue. Mukanya merah-merah. _Yah wajarlah, gue kan emang ganteng,_ gumam gue sambil menyingsingkan rambut pink keren gue. Sudah gue duga ga ada yang bisa tahan sama pesona gue. Gue ga boleh buat kesalahan yang sama lagi, ga boleh khilaf lagi kalau mau dapetin cewe.

Gue ikutin seluruh prosedur yang ada di dalem gedung itu. Emak gue nunggu di luar ruangan sama ibu-ibu yang lain. Entah ini perasaan gue aja apa gimana, tapi kayaknya cuman gue doang anak laki yang dianterin sama emak. Duh, yang lainnya pada gaya-gayaan make motor atau mobil sendiri sih. Gue 'kan ada berbakti, jadi gue memperbolehkan emak gue anter gue sambil liat-liat sekolah gue.

Setelah selesai daftar ulang gue pun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu lewat pintu samping, sambil berharap gue bisa langsung pulang. Sayangnya, gue ngeliat si cantik jelita! Malaikat gue! Anak paling cantik dan yang paling bertahan lama di hati gue! Di depan pintu keluar ada Miku! Kaki gue langsung berjalan cepat ke pintu itu. Sayang beribu sayang gue ucapkan dalam hati! Len ada tepat di sebelah Miku sambil nyeringai sombong dan buat gue empet! Entah gimana ceritanya kita berdua jadi temen sekaligus rival ngedapetin si Miku.

Sewaktu gue keluar ruangan gue langsung dirundungin sama kakak kelas ditanya segala macem dan yang paling banyak itu nanya apa jurusan gue. Gue sih masang wajah keren gue. Haha, mereka terpana sama gue.

"Lo 'kan sejurusan sama gue, jadi sini ikut sama gue," ucap Len sambil narik tangan gue dan nyeret gue dari kerumunan.

Duh ini anak! Ga paham kalau gue lagi memancarkan aura ketampanan gue ya! Tapi gapapa deh, Miku ngikutin gue di belakang. Haha! makan tuh Len! Gue menyeringai lalu mendengus percaya diri, yakin kalau sekarang ini Miku sadar akan ketampanan gue. Tapi sialnya, karena seragam sekolah yang lama, ketampanan gue jadi berkurang.

"Eh tunggu Len! Lo kenal sama anak baru ini?!" teriak kakak kelas yang entah siapa namanya. Yang jelas kulitnya kecoklatan dan badannya tinggi.

"Ini tetangga gue," jawab Len dengan suara khasnya yang dingin. Si Len noleh bentar ke temennya lalu kembali menatap kedepan sambil narik tangan gue.

Duh, sejak kapan dia jadi lebih kece daripada gue?! Kalau gini ceritanya, bisa-bisa gue kalah dari si Len! Padahal di komplek kan gue yang dinobatkan jadi anak paling ganteng di acara 17-an! Bisa-bisanya si Len yang lebih pendek dari gue jadi lebih kece daripada gue!

"Jadi gue mau dibawa kemana nih?! Emak gue masih nungguin di depan ruangan yang tadi!" pekik gue sambil narik tangan gue. Gue lupa di sebelah gue ada Miku, jadi gue buang muka. Aduh! kan malu gue kalau ketauan umur segini masih dianter emak! Ya-yaa meski gue tadi bilang gue ini anak berbakti tapi yaa ...

"Orang tua kamu ikut?" tanya Miku. Mata Miku membulat. Dia melengkungkan sneyuman tipis di bibirnya. Sudahlah, dia begitu manis.

Aduh. Entah kenapa rasanya gue pingin ngubur diri make bantal. Rasa malu dan serba salah berkecamuk dalam diri gue. Gue ngangguk-ngangguk sambil malu-malu nutupin wajah gue make tangan gue. Sudahlah ... hilang satu poin kekecean gue. Tapi jarang-jarang ... biasanya si Miku jutek banget sama gue. Jangankan ngajak ngobrol, gue datengin bentar aja tatapannya udah jutek banget.

"Enak ya dianter mama. Aku sih nanti harus pulang make kereta sendiri," celetuk Miku. Ini aneh.

Beneran aneh, biasanya Miku itu paling jutek sama gue. Kalau ga jutek pun dia ga nanggepin gue sama sekali. Gue sadar rasanya gue itu _maso_ ya. Udah tau cewenya galak tapi masih suka aja. Ehm ya sebenernya Miku baik sih sama gue, tapi sejak insiden gue nembak Piko dia jadi jutek. Tapi ada kalanya juga dia masang senyuman di depan gue. Itu hanya terjadi kalau ada Len atau Kaito. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan sewaktu gue nembak dia dulu itu, dia tau kalau Kaito sama Len nguping.

"Nanti aku yang anterin kamu pulang," jawab Len sambil natap Miku dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mereka saling beradu pandang.

Ada yang salah ... Kenapa mereka natap malu-malu gini? Gue sadar dan gue tahu kalau Miku itu memang juga jaim kalau gue lagi ngumpul sama temen-temen. Tapi ini pertama kalinya gue liat Miku malu-malu di depan Len.

"Eh iya ... makasih Len ...," ucap Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Len tersenyum tipis. "Gapapa kok."

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya gue sambil nunjuk ke mereka berdua. Seketika kedua orang yang jalan bareng gue itu berhenti. Wajah dua-duanya merah dan keduanya saling buang muka. "Beneran jadian?! Sejak kapan?! Sialaaaaaan!"

.

Sudah cukup sial gue hari ini. Gajadi pulang cepet, dibawa kakak tingkat ke entah taman apa ini, Len dan Miku yang bawa gue ke kerumunan mahasiswa baru pun hilang. Yang pali buruk dari semua kesialan gue adalah fakta bahwa Len diem-diem pacaran sama Miku! Sekarang gue pake acara nyasar segala lagi.

"Len, lo dimana?! Gue kesasar nih!" teriak gue ke telepon.

"Lah lo tadi kemana gue cari-cari di tempat yang tadi!" bales Len, ia juga berteriak. Duh suaranya terlalu berisik. Wajar, sepertinya Len masih ada di tempat berkumpulnya mahasiswa baru yang mendapat penjelasan singkat dari kakak tingkat.

"Lah 'kan tadi kata temen lo gue udah boleh pulang, ya gue jalan aja. Abis gue empet sama lo!" teriak gue. Iya, gue sebel banget sama si Len yang udah nutup-nutupin. Meskipun gue suka sama Miku, cinta mati deh, gue ga akan musuhin dia meskipun dia jadian sama Miku. Toh 'kan selama belum ada janur kuning di rumah si Len atau si Miku, gue masih bisa nikung. Tapi gue sakit hati banget si Len nutup-nutupin dari gue. Padahal gue sama dia udah dari bayi orok! "Gue kira gue lewat jalan yang sama, tapi sekarang gue nyasar!" Kalau hari ini si Gakupo atau Kaito ada di kampus, ga akan mungkin gue nelepon si Len. Sayangnya jurusan kita beda.

Sekalipun gue telepon si Kaito sama Gakupo tadi, gue ga yakin bakal bisa ngikutin arahan dari mereka. Abis gue buta banget gue ada dimana sekarang ini.

"Jadi lo dimana sekarang?!" teriak Len.

"Gue di gedung ...," ucap gue sambil menoleh-noleh ke sekitar gue. Ada lapangan berumbut tinggi, tapi tepatnya sepi. Di ujung jalan ada bangunan seperti asrama, dan di sebelah kanannya gedung olahraga. Sayangnya ... tempat ini sepi dan punya kesan angker menurut gue ... "Gue ada di deket lapangan berumput, terus kayak ada asrama-asrama gitu deh. Gedung olahraga kali ya."

"Ya Gusti ...," Len menghela nafasnya. "Jauh amat sih lo nyasarnya! Gue ambil motor dulu! Lo jangan kemana-mana oke!" Si Len langsung menutup telefon sehabis teriak-teriak sama gue.

Sial ... gue malu banget, nyasar di universitas make seragam SMA sama topi kerucut buatan kakak tingkat. Mana si Len yang bakal jemput gue, makin susah gue buat bikin nilai positif di mata Miku!

.

"Yum!" teriak Len sambil markir motornya di depan gue.

Gue menitikkan air mata, akhirnya ada orang yang menemukan gue! "Len!" teriak gue, gue langsung nempel sama si Len, meluk dia sekenceng-kecengnya. "Akhirnya lo jemput gue! Disini angker!"

"Jangan peluk-peluk gue! Malu-maluin!" teriak si Len sambil dorong-dorong gue buat ngelepasin dia.

Gue ga akan gampang ngelepasin dia gitu aja. Sialnya dia ga bawa Miku! Gue peluk dia sekenceng-kencengnya biar dia sesek, KO, gue bawa kabur motonya dan bawa Miku pulang haha! Itu tadinya rencana jahat gue sebelum akhirnya Len mukul kepala gue. Gue lepasin si Len dan cuman bisa ngelus dada, tadi itu kesambet setan.

"Lo beneran homo ya?!" teriak si Len.

"Ga! Gue masih sebel sih abisnya! Pingin bikin lo KO aja!"

"Makanya _move on_ dong."

Sial ... entah kapan kesialan gue bakal berlanjut. Gebetan ditikung temen, make acara kesasar di universitas segala. Hal baiknya sih ya gue beneran jadi mahasiswa ... Moga aja dosennya baik-baik. Tapi bener deh, rasanya pingin ngubur diri make bantal aja ...

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Haloo Kaze hadir dengan updatean Cerita si Yuuma. Aku mau berbagi cerita sama kalian para pembaca setia kehidupan garing si Yuuma.

Awalnya aku iseng-iseng aja bikin fic Cerita si Yuuma dengan judul awalnya adalah Kesialan si Yuuma. Kenapa aku bikin fic ini? sebenernya karena aku ingin curhat sama kalian gimana sakitnya gagal SBMPTN, rasanya lebih sakit daripada ngeliat gebetan jadian sama orang lain bro/sis! *gagitu

Dan karena responnya positif, aku jadi ingin berbagi cerita juga soal lebaran-labaran yang kualami dengan menggunakan si Yuuma sebagai karakter utama. Kalau ada yang tanya, "kalau gitu ini asli dong?" aku bakal jawab. "Ga."

Fic ini hanya terinspirasi dari kehidupan sehari-hari author, dan author hanya nyempilih curhatan-curhatannya dan dikemas menjadi komedi *semoga kalian tertawa membaca komedinya.

Gaes, doakan Yuuma bisa menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya yaa~ *curhat* dan semoga dia bisa berbahagia melupakan Piko dan Miku-

tertanda,

HarukazeRen


	6. Resolusi 2018

a Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

* * *

Resolusi 2018

* * *

Lu semua mau tahu apa yang paling asik dari tahun baru? Apa coba? Tebak deh.

Jagung bakar? Ga. Gue udah sering banget makan jagung bakar di pinggi jalan barengan sama Len, Gakupo, Kaito. Kadang juga makan jagung bakar di pokok warung di atas gunung sambil ngeliat tiga orang yang katanya pernah bilang—sewaktu SMA—temen senasib seperjuangan malah pacaran sambil tiup-tiupan jagung bakar. Cuih. Muak gue liatnya! Berasa jadi kambing conge. Eh mending jadi kambing, lah ini berasa jadi mikroba. Sebenernya ada tapi ga dianggap ada. Mirip banget ga sih?! Mana jahat banget si Len, kalau beli jagung bakar pasti ngajak si Miku. Dia emang ga ada kapoknya bikin gue sakit hati.

Oke, stop curhatnya. Kenapa gue jadi curhat soal jagung bakar, Miku dan yang lainnya?

Kembali ke pertanyaan.

Terompet? Waktu gue kecil sih ... iya terompet itu hal yang paling asik dan paling _wajib_ gue beli. Kalau ga dibeliin gue merengek ke emak atau abah buat beliin terompet yang harganya makin lama jadi lebih mahal dari uang jajan gue dalam sehari. Cih, sialan banget dah gue kalau beli terompet yang harganya dua kali lipat uang jajan tapi ujung-ujungnya potong!

Udah tiga tahun sebenennya gue "berhenti" beli terompet. Mau tau kenapa? karena pertama, tiga tahun yang lalu gue ga beli terompet karena emang gue ga pergi kemana-mana. Jadi, gue ga bisa beli terompet, dan gue malu udah SMA masa gue beli terompet barengan ama bocah-bocah SD. Kalau gue jadi si Len, gue pasti bakal manfaatin si Oliver buat beli terompet, sayangnya sih gue anak tunggal dan juga si Len ogah sama yang namanya terompet. Sok dewasa banget dah tuh anak!

Dua tahun kemarin gue ga beli terompet karena ... hehehe. Ceritanya, gue kedatengan sodara-sodara gue yang masih SD, si Ryuuto, Lui sama Fukase. Hehehe, ceritanya lagi-lagi gue ga kemana-kemana karena ya sodara gue dateng itu. Si Gakupo, Len, Kaito kemana? kalian mau tahu? mereka asik main petasan di masjid deket rumah si Len. Gue ga diajakin dih, sebel. Kembali lagi ke soal terompet. Si Ryuuto itu bawa terompet, jadi gue pikir, gue ga perlu beli terompet lagi karena ada terompetnya si Ryuuto. Saat anak-anak itu main, gue ambillah itu terompet terus gue mainin hehehe. Bukan terompet tiup kok, kayak terompet suporter bola yang bising. Anehnya setiap ada suporter bola mainin terompet itu, bawaan gue suka ngumpat aja, tapi kalau tahun baruan gini sih yan gue asik mainin terompet begituan.

Tahun kemarin, gue kedatengan sodara lagi dan gue lagi males-malesnya main keluar rumah dan pingin goleran di kamar. Oh iya, terompetnya si Ryuuto itu ketinggalan di rumah gue. Jadi gue amanin dah itu terompet selama satu tahun heheh jadi gue ga perlu keluarin duit buat beli terompet. Untung anaknya santai aja sih terompetnya gue simpen, ya secara lah dia banyak duit. Mirisnya gue anak SD lebih banyak duit ketimbang gue yang notabene waktu itu udah lulus dari SMA!

Kalian percaya ga? terompet si Ryuuto yang dua tahun lalu itu masih tersimpan dalam lemari gue dan masih berfungsi hehehe. Jadi gue ga usah beli terompet. Sayangnya, rasa "penasaran" dan "ketertarikan" gue sama terompet udah menipis dan gue ga pegang itu terompet sama sekali. Jadi gue simpulkan, terompet itu bukan hal yang spesial.

Ayam bakar? Gue mau jawab apa ya ... masalahnya abah sama emak 'kan buka warung nasi. Jadi ya ... enek deh liat ayam mulu tiap hari.

Hal yang paling asik saat tahun baru adalah, lu menyombongkan diri lu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Hehehehe.

Di saat orang lain bersenang-senang dengan tahu barunya, jalan ke mal sana-sini, bawa gebetan naik motor ninja sampai motor vespa jadul, niup terompet yang bekas ditiup tukang terompet, sampe tahun baru yang bakar-bakaran kebon. Gue di rumah ngerjain tugas dan belajar buat UAS! Di saat seperti inilah gue merasa bahwa gue adalah orang yang paling pinter sekaligus paling miris. Kenapa sih UAS harus dateng sesudah tahun baru?! Kenapa sih gue ga libur kayak temen SMA yang lain?! Persetan dengan tugas, gue mau liburan yang menyenangkan!

Eh tunggu. Jangan deng, nanti gue ga pinter, terus Miku nanti ga jadi berpaling dari si Len! Gue kan udah membulatkan tekad gue untuk jadi lebih pinter dari si Len buat rebut si Miku!

Ngomong-ngomong soal tahun baru. Malem tahun baru ini ga ada hal yang spesial yang teradi dalam hidup gue. Len, Gakupo, Kaito sama-sama sibuk belajar karena tanggal dua besok kita semua ada UAS. Temen-temen gue yang lain—geng baru—pada asik nginep sambil bakar-bakar jagung, entah di hutan apa di mana. Gue pingin ikut, sayangnya emak sudah bersabda dan gue ga ingin emak nge- _summon_ sapu terbang ajaibnya untuk menyapu bokong indah gue yang gue jaga dengan sepenuh hati.

Tahun baru ini bener-bener ngebosenin, ga ada cewe yang nge- _chat_ gue. Bahkan si Kaito, Gakupo, Len pun ga bisa diganggu. Gue pikir mereka bakal mau main kemana eh ternyata mereka malah belajar.

Gue sedikit ngerasa bersalah sih udah ninggalin buku diary ini, eh _journal_ ini lama banget. Kasihan fans-fans gue nanti ketinggalan cerita kehidupan gue—yang penuh kesialan.

Gue mau ngasih tau kalian para fans gue resolusi yang ingin gue capai di tahun 2018.

1\. Miku jadi pacar gue.

2\. Gue tenar.

3\. Makin ganteng _to the max._

4\. Gue lebih hoki ketimbang si Len.

5\. Kecipratan tenarnya si Kaito.

6\. Motor baru

7\. Cewe baru

8\. Gakupo putus

9\. Gue ga bernasib sial

10\. Nilai IP bagus.

Kalian tahu kenapa gue bikin resolusi? Gue pingin aja hehehe, _nothing special._ Tuh hebat kan gue, sekarang make bahasa Inggris.

Udah ah, gue abis ini ada UAS. Doain gue sukses ya. Selamat tahun baru! Doain gue dapet cewe! eh doain Len putus biar Miku jadi sama gue!

Kasih tau gue resolusi kalian di tahun 2018 oke.

* * *

To be continue


	7. Hasil Resolusi

This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Hasil Resolusi**

* * *

Udah berapa bulan semenjak gue tulis resolusi 2018 ya? Gue juga lupa untuk menuliskan kisah-kisah bahagia (dan pilu) gue dalam jurnal ini. Maafkan gue ya, soalnya gue sibuk belajar (mengejar wanita) dan kemarin gue sibuk salam-salaman halal bi halal ke keluarga besar gue.

Berhubung kemarin-kemarin lebaran dan gue ga mudik, jadilah gue mengalami hal-hal yang tidak mengenakan bagi muka ganteng gue. Yap, meniup tungku panas buat bikin ketupat beserta sekutu-sekutunya.

Hal yang paling buruk dari lebaran tahun ini adalah, dengan gagalnya kami pergi mudik dan statusku sebagai anak tunggal, aku tidak mencicipi apa yang mereka sebut dengan "THR".

Oh tidak, aku ingat aku dapat THR. Bukan "Tunjangan Hari Raya", lebih tepatnya "Tugas Harian Rumah,"

Bayangkan saja, dalam satu semester kuliah ini, gue hampir tidak pernah menyentuh cucian piring, sapu dan kawan-kawannya. Jadi mahasiswa benar-benar menyita waktu gue, bahkan gue ga ada kesempatan untuk menuliskan cerita dahsyat gue ke dalam jurnal ini. Tapi, setelah liburan datang, emak sepertinya memanfaatkan waktu liburan gue dengan sangat baik. Gue mendapatkan hampir seluruh pekerjaan rumah dengan alasan, "kamu 'kan libur, lang."

Gue tau kalau gue libur dan gue ga perlu mengerjakan hal-hal yang membuat otak gue panas. Tapi, apa jadinya gue kalau gue kembali ke bangku kuliah tapi gue belum menyegarkan pikiran gue selama liburan semester ditambah libur lebaran. Gue rasa, kalian tahu siapa yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk urusan itu.

Kembali ke resolusi 2018. Hal pertama yang bikin gue ingin mengubur diri gue adalah resolusi nomor 1, yaitu Miku jadi pacar gue. Gue ga paham kenapa itu anak nyantol banget sama Len, ditambah mereka sering ketemu meskipun gue pulang bareng sama Len. Hal yang benar-benar menyiksa batin gue adalah ketika Len lebih memilih untuk nganterin Miku pulang ketimbang nemenin gue pulang karena gue ga bawa motor lantaran keabisan bensin.

Hal yang pertama gue syukuri selama bulan puasa kemarin adalah Len dan Miku ga ketemu selama bulan puasa sehingga gue pikir gue dapat dengan mudah menggunakan kesempatan besar itu. Tapi, setelah gue denger ceramah subuhan di masjid, gue urungkan niat gue karena pak Ustad bilang kalau gue harus menahan diri gue selama puasa. Gue ga menyalahkan pak Ustad, tapi gue juga kehilangan kesempatan besar itu.

Bisa dikatakan kalau resolusi nomor 1 itu gagal total, ditambah dengan kegagalan move on gue yang terus menghantui gue.

Nomor 2, gue tenar. Ada cerita yang mau gue bagi dalam jurnal ini. Jadi, suatu ketika pak dosen Ars menghampiri gue dan menanyakan apakah gue bisa membantu dia dalam urusannya. Karena gue rasa hal ini bisa mendongkrak nilai gue dan dapet IP tinggi, gue menyanggupi permintaan beliau tanpa pikir panjang, atau menanyakan apa yang beliau minta dari gue. Pak Ars adalah dosen muda yang tenar banget di kampus dan merupakan panutan gue karena dia ganteng, kaya, tampan, terlebih lagi istrinya cantik banget. Beliau juga deket sama mahasiswanya bahkan gue pun diudang ke pesta pernikahannya yang merupakan ajang bagi gue untuk mencari pujaan hati, tapi gagal karena gue melihat Miku bergandengan tangan dengan Len.

Gue pikir hal yang pak dosen minta untuk gue lakuin adalah bantuin beliau meriksa tugas mahasiswa atau bantu penelitiannya. Beliau membawa anak bayinya yang lahir 3 bulan yang lalu. Hal yang paling parah adalah beliau membawa bayi itu ke kampus dengan alasan istrinya sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit sementara sanak saudaranya jauh karena dia adalah anak rantau. Hal yang ga terpikirkan dalam benak gue adalah, beliau membawa semua peralatan bayi ke kelasnya dan menyuruh _gue_ sebagai pengasuh dadakan anak bayinya.

Sontak, gue langsung tenar karena ada gosip yang tersebar kalau gue bawa anak gue yang merupakan anak hasil dari luar nikah. Jangankan nikah, pacar aja ga punya, ngedeketin cewe aja gagal terus. Tega-teganya mereka ngatain gue punya anak di luar nikah.

Untuk nomor 3, 4, 5, 7 gue udah mulai berhasil. Suatu ketika ada seorang cewe dari kelas Kaito yang datang menemui gue dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Mew. Dia bilang kalau dia tahu nama gue karena Kaito sering menceritakan kesialan-kesialan gue ke Mew. Gue ga tau hubungan si Kaito sama si Mew ini tapi yang jelas entah kenapa si Mew ini sering banget nanyain Kaito ke gue. Gue sih curiga ini cewe suka sama Kaito … yah tapi gapapa lah setidaknya gue dapat pengikut setia yang sering ngikutin gue kemana-kemana meskipun nanyainnya Kaito terus.

Gue ga akan bahas no 6 karena gue masih bersama motor lama gue yang sangat gue cintai. Maafkan gue yang pernah minta keinginan untuk beli motor baru ya mak.

Nomor 9 …. entah kenapa gue rasa ada aja hari sial.

No 8. Gue ga tau kenapa tapi rasanya hubungan percintaan hebat antara Gakupo dan Luka yang gue ikutin dari jaman ospek SMA sampai bulan kemarin ini sedang tidak baik. Jujur aja gue bikin keinginan itu iseng-isengan aja karena gue iri dengan hubungan mereka berdua yang lengket banget dan gue merasa bersalah karena gue pernah menginginkan mereka putus meskipun gue juga ga serius mengatakan hal itu.

Karena si Gakupo sibuk banget sama kuliah sampe susah banget luangin waktu buat main, gue juga ga tau cerita-cerita dia, ditambah kita jarang banget curhatan soal masalah dalam chat group. Lebih enak untuk membahasnya secara langsung. Gue harap, hubungan mereka baik-baik aja.

Untuk nomor 10, terus doakan gue biar dapet IP selangit ya!

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

halooo terima kasih sudah membaca cerita si yuma

mengingatkan lagi heheh sebelumnya author pernah bilang kalau cerita si yuuma adalah curhatan author hehe tapi mulai dari chapter ini cerita ini adalah pure "Yuuma" jadi beneran curhatan Yuuma hehe. terima kasih~


End file.
